The Pure-blood King or the Half-blood Prince?
by Lex Wooch
Summary: We all know of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoys friendship and companionship throughout the years, but what is it that made them grow apart, distant? The answer is as clishé as it gets; a girl. Read the backstory of what shaped their friendship in 'The Pure-blood King or the Half-blood Prince'


"Miss Alexandria, your father and mother are expecting you at the breakfast table right away."

Little Alexandria Wooch tucked herself even better inbetween her covers and groaned in annoyance. Why did they always have to get up so early? She ducked under her sheets and closed her eyes tight shut.

"Miss Alexandria, prolonging your mother and fathers' wait until they can start their breakfast and test their patience would not be a wise move, little lady."

Ugh, as she hated that name. 'Alexandria'. What an annoying name, it sounds like some old, wrinkly and ugly old woman. Unfortunately, there was a solid amount of truth to the persistent maid-/nannys words which made the 10 year-old girl arise from her bed.

The sunlight flooding the room revealed a curly, brownhaired little girl, with bright green eyes and a bit of a chubby figure. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and regretted getting out of bed immideatly. It had grown cold in the mansion, as autumn grew deeper and winter was not far ahead, and she felt very naked and small in her white night gown.

"Now, little Miss, let us get you dressed," Mrs. Donnertsen said and led her way to her changing covers, where she had laid out a casual dress for her to wear. Alexandria dressed in a hurry, and left her room even faster, with loyal Mrs. Donnertsen at her heels, pulling her dress right and putting it in order.

"You're late," was Alexandrias greeting as she arrived at the breakfast table where here parents were impatiently waiting for her in order to start the first meal of the day. Her mother was looking as attractive as ever, in her rather revealing outfit, and her father smelled of candy - as he always did, as his job was indeed making candy - with funny looking fluids spilled all over his suit, as he was dressed for work.

"Apologies, mother," Alexandria humbly replied and hoped that her mother would let it slide this time. By the looks of it, she did, because she started talking about this new, fantastic trip she had been invited to by the Hawks, who were quite the family, considering her parents' standards. Pureblood witches and wizards all the way. Her father politely mumbled a few 'Aha', 'Oh, that's wonderful dear,' s to seem interested while he was reading todays edition of the Daily Prophet.

Alexandria finished her meal rather fast, making sure that she did not eat quite enough as to avoid her mothers endless speeches about how a lady is to look fit and slim. This time, she wouldn't be as lucky. "Dear, don't you think you've had enough already?" her mother pointed out as she finished her second slice of bread. The atmosphere in the room grew cold. The child simply nodded. "Yes mother," and then excused herself from the table.

"Make sure she does something useful with her last day as 10 years old," her mother, who was named Ariadne Emily Wooch, ordered Mrs. Donnertsen before they both left the room to let the Mistress and Master of the house have the rest of their breakfast in peace. It did end quite peacefully too, as Mrs. Wooch spent the rest of it babbling about this grand oppurtuntity it would give them to maintain a higher status if she only went on that trip with the Hawks, whereas Mr. Wooch, fully named Thomas William Wooch, spent it agreeing politely to everything his wife said. 

The little girl, nearly 11 years of age and soon - oh so soon - ready to depart for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, spent her last day at the of 10 most like any other day, playing with her dog and the only friend she had ever had, Cesar. They did everything but share meals together, as her mother insisted that would be unhygenic.

Dear, old Mrs. Dunnertson was not too happy about ordering the girl around when she was an adventurous soul who needed to be able to fly on her own, in her own speed and time, so she let her bring her books out in the garden, where she would make out stories about the history she read, incredibly fascinating and touching stories to come from a 10 year-old child.

When evening came, Alexandria was called into the house for a bath before dinnertime. Her mother would want to see her child clean and spotless all the time, but she was far from that after a day spent outside. The child splashed about with her pirate ships in the tub, and Cesar played along with her, until Mrs. Dunnertson came in and wawed her strict finger around and the dog left with its tail between its legs. "Do you hunger for trouble, child?" a stern nanny asked. "Ugh, I never get to have any fun!" Alexandria whined and splashed some water on her nanny on purpose. She crossed her arms over her chest, sourly. Mrs. Dunnertson sighed. "You're a girl of status, you are a Wooch, and most things are not about having fun, which you will soon enough learn," she told her, and for a small moment, you could count all the years the maid had lived in her eyes. Then the old woman smiled. "But tomorrow, tomorrow is all about your big day. It's not every day a young witch turns 11, I tell you!" Mrs. Dunnertson smiled at her. "Now, off you go and get dressed, dinner is nearly ready."


End file.
